miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Knocks
"Hard Knocks" is the eighth episode of Miami Vice's fifth season. The episode premiered on January 20, 1989. Summary Switek's gambling problems result in him asking his friend's son, a star college quarterback, to throw a big game. Plot Switek makes a call to Chi-Chi, regarding some gambling debts, watching his friend Mac's (Jordan Clarke) son Kevin (Richard Joseph Paul) practice when a rolling gambling den heads into town. The driver is alerted to the presence of a waiting phalanx of Metro-Dade police and the bookmakers try to eliminate the evidence, but are stopped by the cops. Chi-Chi got away, but Castillo congratulates the team on dismantling his gambling operation, and getting 10 of his bookies. Crockett feels someone tipped Chi-Chi off, but don't know who it was. Castillo will let the bookies off on low bail, hoping they will lead them to Chi-Chi, then sees Switek after the meeting to let him know he's been turned down again for a promotion to sergeant, after which Switek lets Castillo know he is getting frustrated at his lack of progress and suffering from a mild case of burnout. Chi-Chi and Marvin Goodman (Richard Jenkins) are meeting about the recent raid and it's obvious Goodman may have tipped the cops off. Switek goes to a casino where he runs into Kevin and his "agent" Jerome Horowitz (Victor Slezak), and Switek's not thrilled he's there, and leaves, and Kevin owes $100,000 in gambling debts, meanwhile, Chi-Chi is killed by Goodman's muscle. Mac is frustrated by Kevin's work ethic, and Switek tells him he's being too hard on his son, which makes Mac angry and calls Switek a jerk. At OCB, they find Chi-Chi has a number of people, including competitors, who would want to off him, Castillo has everyone check it out, and Crockett & Tubbs cover for a missing Switek (his second missed day in the week), they feel it's due to his not getting his promotion and plan to talk to him. Meanwhile, Goodman's muscle is now after Switek for his debts, and want him to arrange for Kevin to throw the game that Saturday. More Goodman muscle is after Kevin for his $200,000 debt, and Kevin goes to see his "agent", who won't help him, and his play starts to suffer under the pressure, then Mac & Kevin have it out in the locker room over his playing. Switek's attitude has really changed because of his job frustrations and his gambling debt, and his girlfriend Holly (Felecia Rafield) is noticing. He gets a call from the gamblers wanting their money or arrange to fix the game or they will harm his girlfriend. Kevin & Switek go to a bar and Kevin talks about his gambling problems and Switek suggests he throw the game Saturday to make it right. Crockett & Tubbs talked to Izzy who informed them Chi-Chi was being courted by Goodman, who works for the Capiletti mob family, and Chi-Chi bought it when he refused their offer to merge. Castillo wants them to watch Goodman, meanwhile Goodman gets a visit from Horowitz, saying he feels bad for setting up Kevin like he did because of his immense potential, and Switek listens in horror (without a warrant) as he finds out that Horowitz & Goodman are connected, then goes out for a night of drinking, poker, and losing, while Holly waits for him to have dinner. She finally leaves in disgust while Switek gets into a barfight, which is stopped when Crockett & Tubbs step in and take him to Tubbs' car to find out what's wrong. He tells them it's Holly that is the problem, but Crockett & Tubbs don't buy it, and Switek tells them to butt out. Mac is caught by Goodman's goons leaving a bar, knocked out and thrown in a trunk, then Switek wakes up at his place to find Goodman & his goons waiting, who threatens to kill him & Kevin if Kevin doesn't throw the game. Kevin follows the game plan, performing badly. Switek visits Horowitz to find out where Mac is, which is at Chi-Chi's. Horowitz tries to kill Switek and he ends up dead at the bottom of an aquarium. Switek calls Crockett & Tubbs to tell them he's going in to get Goodman and his goons to save Mac. Switek moves in, then Crockett & Tubbs come in and the three of them shoot down Goodman and his goons. Crockett is surprised Switek bugged Horowitz' place without a court order. Kevin's coach benches him, then Mac & Switek arrive at the game and he goes back in and win the game. Switek & Kevin both vow to break their gambling habit, Kevin plans to attend Gamblers' Anonymous meetings, but Switek declines. Crockett stops by Switek's place to check on him, and to let him know about his name being in Goodman's book. Switek tells him he's a good cop, Crockett tells him he believes it, gives Switek the book, and vows to help him through this, Switek breaks down in tears. Notes *Switek's gambling problems would arise again in "Freefall" and "Too Much, Too Late". *It's interesting that Kevin had an agent and played college football. Normally college players are forbidden to have agents under NCAA rules, and are declared ineligible if they have one. *Richard Jenkins played DEA Agent Waters in Season 1's "Smuggler's Blues". *Richard Joseph Paul has appeared on each version of Law & Order, including Special Victims Unit and Criminal Intent. *Switek has now had two girlfriends in the series, his first was Darlene from "Made For Each Other". *The football scenes were filmed at the Orange Bowl, where the opening drug deal scene from "Indian Wars" took place. *The day this episode aired was Inauguration Day for the 41st President of the United States, George H.W. Bush. Music *"Big League" by Tom Cochrane & Red Rider (opening sequence at football game) *"Nobody's Perfect" by Mike & The Mechanics (Switek playing poker) Quotes *"I know you're a good cop, Stan, and we'll help you, hey, we're partners!" -- Crockett to Switek Category:Miami Vice Season 5 Episodes